Ma drôle de vie
by Kay030
Summary: Siam et Ellana à Paris...  Personnages de "La quête" et des "Mondes" d'Ewilan. Chapitre 2!
1. Chapter 1

Personnages: Siam et Ellana

Chanson: Ma drôle de vie (BO "Tout ce qui brille")

Je ne possède absolument rien et ne gagne pas d'argent.

Ma Drôle de Vie...

Paris. La ville lumière. Siam avait voulu y retourner pour son anniversaire, et Ellana, en super future-belle sœur, avait accepté de l'accompagner.

_Tu m'as dit que je j'étais faite,_

_Pour une drôle de vie._

Si elle avait connu le programme de Siam, elle serait restée à la Citadelle avec Edwin. Au lieu des musées auxquels elle s'attendait, Siam l'avait embringuée dans des virées shopping à n'en plus finir.

_J'ai des idées dans la tête,_

_et je fait ce que j'ai envie._

Malgré ça, elle aurait pu supporter la torture si Siam n'avait pas décidé de lui donner des surnoms tout aussi ridicules les uns que les autres...

_Je t'emmène faire le tour_

_de ma drôle de vie._

_Je te verrais tout les jours._

-"Hell's! Viens voir çaaaaaaa!"

-"Tu n'as pas acheté le même en bleu il y a deux magasins?"

-"Ah, si... Tant pis, je le prends quand même!"

_Si je te pose des questions,_

_Qu'est ce que tu diras ?_

_Et si je te réponds,_

_Qu'est ce que tu diras ?_

_Si on parle d'amour,_

_Qu'est-ce que tu diras ?_

-"Tu as des nouvelles de mon frère?"

-"Pas tes affaires!"

-"Mais-euh!"

-"On est en Janvier!"

_Si je sais que tu mènes la vie que tu aimes au fond de moi,_

_Me donne tous tes emblèmes, me touche quand même du bout de ses doigts,_

_Même si tu as des problèmes, tu sais que je t'aime, ça t'aidera,_

_Laisse les autres totems, tes drôles de poèmes, et viens avec moi _

-"Alleeez, essaie la!"

-"Siam, je ne compte pas me marier!"

-"Et alors?"

-"C'est une robe de mariée."

-"S'il tô plaiiiit?"

Ellana soupire et saisit la robe pour l'essayer. Elle sort de la cabine, Siam la détaille et se tourne vers la vendeuse:

-"Elle la prend!"

-"Mais..."

-"Chut. Je veux voir la tête de mon frère si il te voit dans cette robe!"

_On est partis tous les deux pour une drôle de vie_

_On est toujours amoureux et on fait ce qu'on a envie_

_Tu as sûrement fait le tour de ma drôle de vie_

_Je te demanderai toujours..._

-"Je te hais."

-"Tu m'adores."

-"Non."

-"Si."

-"Non."

-"Si."

_Si je te pose des questions,_

_Qu'est-ce que tu diras?_

_Et si je te réponds,_

_Qu'est-ce que tu diras?_

_Si on parle d'amour,_

_Qu'est-ce que tu diras ?_

-"AAAAHHHH!"

Ellana grimace: toute Marchombre entrainée qu'elle est, elle n'en peut plus et a les oreilles qui sifflent.

-"Quoi, ENCORE, Siam?"

-"Un magasin d'instruments de musique!"

Ses yeux s'écarquillent. Nooooon!

-"Viens, on va voir!"

Et elle pense: *Tuez moi!*

_Si je sais que tu mènes la vie que tu aimes au fond de moi,_

_Me donne tous tes emblèmes, me touche quand même du bout de ses doigts,_

_Même si tu as des problèmes, tu sais que je t'aime, ça t'aidera,_

_Laisse les autres totems, tes drôles de poèmes, et viens avec moi_

Avançant dans le magasin, elle voit un piano... Et puis... **pourquoi pas?**

Elles s'approchent de l'instrument, se regardent, s'installent au clavier et...

_Et si je sais que tu mènes la vie que tu aimes au fond de moi,_

_Me donne tous tes emblèmes, me touche quand même du bout de ses doigts,_

_Même si tu as des problèmes, tu sais que je t'aime, ça t'aidera,_

_Laisse les autres totems, tes drôles de poèmes, et viens avec moi..._

Elles partent dans leur délire, complices comme des sœurs, plus proches que des amies.

N'étais-ce pas le but de leurs drôles de vies?


	2. Chapter 2

Petite suite demandée par Ludovikka...

Je ne possède rien, blahblahblah...

Bonne Lecture!

Elles rentrèrent bientôt à la Citadelle, grâce à un pas sur le côté d'Ewilan, et commencèrent à ranger leurs achats quand les mains d'Ellana trouvèrent la robe de mariée.

"-Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je t'ai écoutée!"

"-Parce que tu m'aimes?"

"-Mouais..."

Elle allait la ranger, quand Siam se redressa d'un coup:

"-Mets la!"

"-Non, je vais l'abîmer!"

"-Teplait?"

"-Boooon..."

Ellana enfila ladite robe. Siam lui recoiffa rapidement les cheveux, puis ses yeux se fixèrent derrière la jeune femme. Un grand sourire s'étala sur son visage, et elle décampa. Ellana se retourna.

Edwin se tenait sur le seuil de la pièce, la bouche légèrement ouverte, les yeux écarquillés comme si il venait de voir la 8e merveille du monde. Ellana sourit et essaya de se justifier:

"-Tu connais Siam. Elle a tenu a ce que je la mette, puis a voulu que je l'achète alors que je lui ai dit que je n'en aurais pas l'utilité. Je n'aurais pas dû l'écouter..."

"-Tu es magnifique."

"-Merci. Je..."

Il avait bougé. Tellement soudainement qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu arriver. Il l'embrassa doucement.

"-Epouse moi."

"-Tu es fou?"

"-Fou de toi."

Un moment passa.

"-Je dois être au moins aussi folle" soupira Ellana.

"-Ah bon? Pourquoi?"

"-Parce que je vais épouser l'homme le plus fou de la terre!"

Edwin explosa de rire, et, la soulevant par la taille, la fit tourner.

"-Je ne veux pas attendre."

"-Moi non plus."

"-En plus, tu es déjà habillée!"

"-A quoi penses tu?"

Il lui chuchota son plan à l'oreille. Elle rit.

"-Pourquoi pas?"

Le lendemain, au petit déjeuner, l'inquiétude était générale: personne n'avait vu Edwin et Ellana depuis la veille. Ewilan entra dans la salle d'apparat, ou tout le monde était rassemblé et porta une enveleoppe à Siam. La jeune femme l'ouvrit avant de pousser un hurlement aigu:

"-OH MON DIEU!"

En effet, de l'enveloppe, elle avait sorti une photo. Sur cette photo, Edwin et Ellana, sur le même cheval. Elle, en robe de mariée et lui en chemise blanche et pantalon noir. Ils posaient devant un panneau disant:

"Bienvenue à Las Vegas"


End file.
